


Garashir Art Nouveau Style

by cherryontop



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Coloring Pages, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fic In A Box, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Garashir Art Nouveau Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).




End file.
